


Night

by Jaqen (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Emotional, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Longing, Night, Nyctophobia, Other, Poetry, Ramblings, Scary, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet, Unfortunate Implications, deep, discomfort, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Jaqen
Summary: Anything can happen when all the lights are out.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a project of mine wherein I would only post at night, so from when the sun went down until 6am. Most “chapters” are ‘dark’ in theme, a bit unsettling at most, but this is first, and foremost, a work of fiction. These chapters range in length, but most are about a paragraph long. Due to the dark/sap ratio leaning heavily towards the dark, this is its home. Enjoy.

Sometimes late at night, when any sane person should be sleeping, I hear them crawling in the walls. I don’t think they know I listen to them. They probably don’t know that I know they exist. But I do, and I’m waiting on the day they finally decide to show themselves.


	2. 2

At night I get paranoid... Like to the point that I stay awake until there are no shadows. No limb can hang from over the side of the bed. I have to be on the side, farthest away from the door. Every door must be completely sealed, and I never look under the bed. Sometimes still, nothing works.


	3. 3

The night is where my brain terrifies me the most. The action of picking my phone up from the floor for the hundredth time conjures up the thought of a hand shooting from under my bed to pull me under.

A monster waiting for me to leave my closet cracked the _slightest_ bit so it can wrap its cruel fingers around its edge and attack. Several more lurking in the corners and shadows, even when there is none.

The dreaded one in the mirror that, in reality, is just reflected objects in my room. My china dolls, waiting patiently for me to just close my eyes for the slightest second. Something is always coming down the long hallway.

Though it may seem childish, as long as my door is closed, nothing malicious outside can enter... That doesn’t stop the bunch inside from attacking though, that would be the light.


	4. 4

There was a point in my life when I thought that covering myself entirely with the blankets would keep the aliens from abducting me. I also felt that it would keep the lady on the ceiling at bay too. Little did I know, the only thing it was good for was nearly suffocating me to death.


	5. 5

I wouldn’t call myself an insomniac or say I suffer from insomnia, but I can’t sleep.

Let me rephrase that I can’t sleep during the night.

No matter how many hours I lay in the dark with my eyes closed or staring at the ceiling, sleep evades me until I give up and decide to occupy myself. Then it’s like playing a game, maybe it’ll take me a few hours after the sun finally decides to peak over the horizon...Maybe when it’s at its peak, and most people are at the heart of their day, perhaps it’s when the sun begins its track back down, but I won’t be fooled. No, I’ll be lucky if I get an hour with the sleeping beauty.

Sometimes sleep loves to trick me as well. Letting me embrace it and just as the clock strikes 3 am, slip from my grasp and repeats the cycle of restlessness.

Maybe I have a messed-up sleep cycle.

Maybe I’m some new aged vampire.

Who knows, but I wouldn’t call myself an insomniac.


	6. 6

It sounds like it’s raining outside... But I’ve always longed to watch the sunrise. Alone or with that special someone, it doesn’t matter. It’s just something about it.

The first rays of light touching the Earth’s once dark surface as the sky transforms colors. I imagine watching it, silent with a hot cup of coffee and a loose sweater. The birds just beginning their songs, and for once, everything is peaceful, pure.


	7. 7

My memory is pretty shot, and I can’t tell what memories are real, which are mine, and those that aren’t wild dreams. They all just blur together, just like the days.

I never know what day it is, but I know it’s a new day because I watched it happen.

Which events are mine, which are hers, and which just fall in between like some sort of limbo. I’ve learned to accept it, to adapt to it, and to ultimately come to terms with the fact that my mind isn’t always my own.


	8. 8

A longing of mine has been to watch the night. Yes, it’s surprising but true. But not just in any way...like the old-school classic, or teen movie way.

Out in the country where there is no outside interference, and the stars shine the brightest, lying in the back of the truck bed wrapped in blankets and silence.

Either alone or with a lover, just enjoying each other and the ever-changing night sky. Maybe have a small bond fire going, but other than that, just us, the simplicity of the moment, and beauty of the night sky.

Ethereal.


	9. 9~ About a Boy

It started with his personality...

Charming, sweet, anything a girl could ask for in the guise of a new friend.

Then countless nights of conversation about everything under the sun, or should I say moon.

Conversations turned to borderline infatuation when their eyes meet, dark brown to a milky hazel.

If she didn’t know what love was then, I’m sure she knows what it feels like now.

Everything about him was something to obsess over, why would someone like him like someone like her; a thought that always crossed her mind.

He wasn’t any better, everything about her was perfect in his eyes, and he couldn’t understand why she was single.

She knew all too well though, it was because she wasn’t normal, but neither was he as she would later find out after I love you’s were exchanged.

Not in the way she would have ever guessed though, more so in a way that had her crying herself to sleep at night and throughout most of the day repeating one phrase.

He’s still the same person.

And he was, things would just have to be dealt with a little...differently.

Heart and brain at war and heart winning out in the end.

They couldn’t be happier together, and it all began with a new friend.


	10. 10

It’s when I look back at the past couple of years and think to myself how things have changed. Not so much as I’ve become someone totally different, I just realized that some things that you want to say don’t always need to be spoken.


	11. 11

We booked our flights those years ago.

I said, I love you.

You said, don’t leave me.


	12. 12

Does it make me crazy? The fact that I **_want_** to be mad? Maybe it’s because I’m fascinated by mental illnesses or mental disorders, but it’s something about the mind that makes me think. Am I crazy for actually wanting to be it? No, I’m not making light of the situation, and yes, I know how serious it is but I love it, I get a thrill from it... And sometimes I just wish my life was like the many books I read, that is; until I realize that it already is.


	13. 13

Trains at night in my hometown sounded peaceful. Here they seem _murderous_.


	14. 14

I found a way to go to sleep... But I can’t use it, or I won’t wake up.


	15. 15

Can you hear the whispers? They say they’re getting closer... I’m not sure we’re ready for them to get here yet, you wouldn’t understand.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is a very real, albeit, very fantastical, string of text messages between me and someone else with an equally as dark and creative mind. Please do not read too much into it, as these are also solely for entertainment purposes.

**Pancakes are awesome... Water balloons too... Hamburgers ice cream and monkeys at the zoo.**

_Waffles are better... Frozen juice too... Grim reaper lost souls, and cemeteries are cool._

**French toast beats all, and there’s no denying it... All souls are lost until there is someone to find them.**

_Cinnamon toast destroys, and there’s no competition... All souls have been lost with no savior permission._

**Are we talking about cereals now, cause if so Lucky Charms are king. To each there own with lost souls, there’s always the go-between... The lost become found, but don’t realize until their lost. For to discern the difference, you must suffer the ultimate cost.**

_The cost, which is death, the ultimate price that can’t be escaped. However you die is not up for debate, one look in his eye and you will see. Just like the wild riders, erase the souls from my memory._

**The ultimate price is not always death, it’s suffering, you see. Because to die would be quick and your soul ultimately free. To suffer is the ultimate price because you live with all the regret. You see, everyone suffers; you just don’t know it yet. But please don’t jump to conclusions, for not everyone’s suffering is the same. Each person’s suffering is different, it’s all a part of his game.**

_The Game of Life, which can never be complete; an endless life of cheat codes, but ultimately ended in defeat. A life for a life, a death for a death; nothing can change your life but yourself. You live in the shadows, you live for what’s right, but in the end, you will be taken by the night. Suffering may be worse than death, but in all actuality, it’s only a step before death._

**I love the saying it’s all fun and games until someone gets hurt. But it’s the games we play that make things work. A game of risk, a game of chance. An eye for an eye, tooth, nail, and hand. It’s the death of others that give our lives meaning. And even the lightest of shadows can be deceiving. There’s always light and shadows, and darkness in light, but we can’t let external things change our plight.**

_The eyes are meant to deceive. The truth, only those with real power will ever know its use. You cannot understand something so simple, then those particular people are considered mental. The eye which sees all is all that matters, before the world, and everything we know ends with disaster. I’m done.  
_


	17. 17

My heart is caught between the Children of Light and the Children of Night. There can be no equilibrium. I must choose one to claim it.


	18. 18

I never realized how scary my first blurb here sounded... That is until

1) I watched Stranger Things

and

2) I started hearing them during the day.


	19. 19

Is it wrong that I can never fall asleep at a reasonable time anymore? Even when I try my hardest, something is always there to trigger my mind into action. A forgotten task, incomplete homework assignment, a bugging story idea, or just everyday restlessness. Even when I know I must sleep because I have things to do in the morning, my mind always refuses to comply.


	20. 20

Is it wrong to say I have commitment issues? No, not relationship-wise, but more so everything else wise. My mind always wanders, I can never focus, lose interest entirely too quickly, and sometimes I get so bored with the task, I give up on it completely. It’s kind of like that with my books, it’s why I have so many. My mind is always coming up with new ideas; it’s impossible to keep up with it. Even if I do manage, my brain always gives up on me more frequently, the closer I get to finishing the story. Maybe I just don’t want to see it go? Who knows?


	21. 21

I hate that I’m the type of person that’s okay with being alone yet hates feeling lonely.


	22. 22

Forcing myself to come up with worlds that don’t yet want to be discovered and trying not to forget the old ones previously uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be worked on for a month, but was up for an entire year, and with this final chapter to close out a little project I used to occupy my time during the midnight hour; I wish you happy hunting.


End file.
